daleosfandomcom-20200213-history
Jakkul Devalde
Description: 5'11", Short but messy brown hair, brown eyes and a sad but quirky smile, Jakkul has seen a many of the horrors of war. After joining the army to support his family of farmers, surviving a large war, and afterwards joining an mercenary company, he knows his way around the battlefield. He has held true to his beliefs, and despite the chaos he sometimes finds himself in, tries to do what he thinks is best. He is polite and respectful as much as possible, and is very loyal to his comrades in arms. Something crazy was going on, when he rifted in..at age 25. Backstory Raised in a small farm relatively close to a major city, on the planet New Alnitokk, Jakkul did his best growing up despite starting from small beginnings, in the middle of a high-tech world. He joined the military at 16, to support his family and help defend his nation when the Great War started on New Alnitokk. only had Humans, Elves, Dwarves and Halflings He doesn't know much about HOW it started, or why, but he does know that one day Invaders came through portals around the planet, as well as many spaceships coming through portals in orbit. The 'Skcril’- as they were later dubbed, were abominations that apparently traveled between worlds, pillaging and feasting on its populations. They stole technology, and were able to create monsters, lesser abominations and such with their expertise in bio-technology. Mutants, abominations, monsters and such flooded out of portals and ships during the first days, billions lost within the first year as a global war the likes of which has never been seen before was waged for New Alnitokk. Communication with extra-orbital satellites, and other worlds lost, New Alnitokk was isolated. Plagues, war, tragedies all took their tolls, and though the Skcril lost many, the world could be termed ‘post-apocalyptic’ at the end of the 5th year. Otherworldly contact lost, N. A basically in ruins, though the Skcril invasion had been defeated, somewhat. Some Skcril forces still remained in pockets, strongholds or populating into small groups, and their mutant/abomination minions still roved around in the occasional horde. Pockets of mutants, horrors and abominations still spread around the planet, some controlled by Skcril, others left without masters to control them to specific targets. High-technology and even firearms were in short supply at this point, most infrastructure, caches and the like destroyed or lost in some way. After surviving the world war, Jakkul joined a semi-military company/mercenary company type force, and continued to do what he could in fighting the horrors, though he was alongside the Infantry more than ever at this point, and was using a halberd to fight, as he was not one of the now-few specialized gun-users or Armor crews. Jakkul was with his scout-infantry unit, just ahead of the main battle group going to clear a pocket of mutants near a settlement- when some massive abomination crashed out of the ground, alongside a swarm of smaller creatures, mutants, and specialized mutants. The entire company turned to face this unexpected threat, and a great battle began to take place in the wasteland, Company X digging in and condensing into a defensive stance as much as they could while the horde assailed them. Radios were used, a few light aircraft came from the closest base to do what they could, and artillery fired from the closest position. But this horde was a rather massive one, with waves of mutants, specialized abominations, a few of the larger varieties of mutants-basically giants or larger, all rising out of some underground cavern. Several hours went by, with heavy losses to Company X, while friendly Companies and military groups were en route-but too possibly far. When Jakkul accidentally rifted to Daleos, he was in the midst of the front-line fighting, with his comrades along a fortification. A giant mutant was nearby tearing into a turret, and the hordes of smaller creatures all around, with a few specialized infected causing weird effects a little ways away. A shout was heard from the back-lines, as a scout saw some Skcril among the enemy ranks. “Skcril among the horde!” was relayed... Jakkul was cutting down regular mutants, holding the line alongside his comrades using his Halberd as shells exploded nearby. he helped take down a larger than normal abomination as a true giant crashed through a wall into their zone. A specialized mutant was seen, and weird, chaotic tendrils started to whip around the area, cutting at soldiers. Jakkul was charging the specialized with a few of his comrades,all injured to some extent, and speared a smaller mutant when he fell through the rift.... After a close fight in an Osterian alleyway, he killed the mutants that came in with him before the rift shut closed. He went into the square, and subsequently fell unconscious in the middle of a thunderstorm, though was saved and brought to the temple-of-many-gods by Visserina Dessiah. He was brought back to health, and welcomed to Daleos with a bit of confusion, though was understandably worried about his comrades. From there on he's decided to look forward to what good there is in this strange new world, and to continue to follow what he thinks is right as he starts adventuring. As of yet- he has joined the Hidden Drake Dojo just outside of Osteria, and has more recently joined the Osterian City guard, currently (as of mid/late July) a Private. Category:Description Category:Backstory